Avatar The Last Airbender: The Story of The Master Combustion Bender
by missur magikarp
Summary: His name is Scar he's 16 and he's a, combustion bender, and bounty hunter, join him on his journey as he travels to capture the avatar for the reward of a lifetime, while trying to deal with girls who want him dead for many different reason's. Follow this 16 year old kid as he tries, to mend old wounds, avoid getting new ones, and try to fix relationships he didn't know he had.
1. prologue

**This is my first story so please read and review!**

 **And flames are appreciated because it gets cold at night where I live so they keep me warm!**

 **Time for some officialness!**

 **Rated T for mild language, intense secual situations and crude humor.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE viewer discretion is advised (this massage will not be in any other chapter)**

 **I don't own any of this except my OC's**

 ***Updated friday april 21 2017***

 **Just a few corrections and minor rewrites**

This is the life of the fire bender Scar, born in the fire nation with the name malone he always went with his nickname scar on account of a large scar he received when he was 5 from a runaway elevator cable in school. Scar was a happy go lucky boy who always managed to find the good in things. He was raised by his mother a firebender from the fire nation.

His father was a non bender from the earth colonies of the fire nation, and disappeared when the valley he was traveling in flooded so he was assumed dead.

His mother was a strict and stern woman when she need to be but was also a vary kind and caring woman, she was the headmistress of the royal fire academy for girls who held education at high standards especially reading and writing, so much so in fact her son could walk, read, write,and speak properly by the age of 1. She also valued the art of bending at very high standards, having her son start firebending lessons by the time he was 2. Her son was a firebending prodigy being at a master level by the time he was 4 it was at that time however she learned he was a combustion bender when he accidentally destroyed the bamboo garden in the academy's commons ground. For his 5th birthday he was taken to a spiritualist and given his tattoos, a eye tattoo on each of the palms of his hands and a vary large eye tattoo on his abdomen ( **belly** ). She then hired the best instructors money could buy (which was difficult because the only other combustion bender alive was a criminal) to help her son hone his abilities.

By the time he was 6 he had become a master firebender and master combustion bender. Satisfied with her sons bending abilities she started her son's formal education but sadly fate struck again, his mother came down from an unknown sickness and died 4 weeks later in the fire nation's most prestigious hospital. But sadly with his mother dead he no longer had a place to live as he lived with his mother in the headmaster's quarters and with all the medical bills she had, left him with no money as well.

He was then sent to a orphanage in the fire nation's earth colonies. Where he was shunned and excluded by the other kids. On his third day there he was challenged by a older kid and his friends whose parents were imprisoned by fire nation soldiers. He then used firebending to defend himself and ended up injuring the kids and burning their clothes. Being punished for this he decided to leave.

He then met Mound a low level criminal and recruiter for Red Heart a small goods smuggling ring and when Mound asked him what his name was he introduced himself as Scar. After 2 years in Red Heart now 9 years old, Scar met a sea captain named louw who in exchange for not attacking his boats gave him some money and a map that would lead him to a rare and powerful beast on an island just off the coast of Whale Tale island.

After the dissolution of the Red Heart he decided to go after the beast. when he arrived at the island it was night and found a large animal trapping ship and her crew on the other side of the island, the crew looked highly intoxicated. He then went to look for the beast and found a very large trap that had been destroyed and had a large amount of blood on it after following the blood he came to a cave behind a waterfall and found a very large and very strange beast giving birth. After 3 hours of labor the beast pushed out a very large and healthy girl. But sadly the mother only got to care for the cub for a hour before she died of her wounds, he gave her a proper fire nation burial to keep the trappers from skinning her corpse and kept her ashes to spread later.

The trappers latter followed the blood and attacked him, he killed them swiftly with 1 combustion blast from his hand. Which is better than what they deserved.

He then stole their ship and sailed it through chameleon bay and sold the animals from the ship to a nice looking zoo in Ba Sing Se. And sold the ship to a shipping company. While in Ba Sing Se he went to the universitie in the upper ring and met the head of animal research How Laming who told him that his beast was a fearkone, a rare and odd beast who is fierce, ferocious and cunning it is also strangely immune to all forms of bending while alive when dead however there skin is as strong paper. They can run on, water, lava, and earth. While immune to bending they can be hurt by indirect bending like a earth bender knocking one off a mountain, or a air bender using air to drop one a 1000 ft. in the air, if there were any left that is. They also have a excellent sense of smell, but not as good as their cousin the sher shu. And There so closely related to a sher shu ( **in fact** ) that they can breed to make a fear shu. Saying that the young eat crushed up berries and after a week small rabbitdiloes. And to be careful because they produce a venom from their claws and teeth that will cause you to see your worst fear and if you are dosed with their poison then they change into your worst fear but it depends on who is seeing it. So he trained her and named her malia. And so after a year of training she was ready to start traveling with her child saviour who is now a assassin\bounty hunter for hire.

Scar's combustion bending and firebending being so hot now that if he hits sand with either the sand turns to glass. And with his combustion bending being strong enough to fire a blast from his abdomen at night and completely incinerate the earth king's palace in Ba Sing Se from chameleon bay. And during sozin's comet he can stand in front of the fire lord's palace face the opposite direction and fire a blast from his abdomen that would go around the world and blow up the palace behind him. He can also alter his combustion beams to turn and go through solid objects causing them to implode like a chain.

When he was 10 years old he met a 12 year old bounty hunter named June who had a male sher shu named nala. He wasn't a reel good romantic at the time and neither was she, but they had a short affair, where they loved laughed and shared a few good nights together. But after a week they ended their relationship on good terms. June decided to take a break from the bounty hunter life 3 months after their relationship ended, but he did not know why at the time and frankly he didn't care, he thought she could use a break after how moody and stressed she had been when he ran into her 2 months later plus she was gaining weight, and hasn't seen her since.

Then 12 years old at the time he went to the fire nation capital for a high paying job, he was paid 500 gold pieces up front and 500 later. His job was to stealthily break into the house of a noble men and steal incriminating evidence on his client but not kill any of the family or their servants. He broke into the noble's house through an open balcony window and found himself in a vary colorful room, he looked to the bed and finds a pretty girl whose hair seems to sparkle in the moonlight sleeping soundly in what looks like silk and satin bed sheets, and vary comfortable night clothes. He then proceed to sneak through the house and found the evidence and decided to take the same way he got in to get out.

But once he got there he found the window closed and the girl gone. And before he knew what happened he was, on the floor on his back with the girl pinning him to the ground and asking him who he was, what was he doing here, and what was he doing in her room. He told her his name, how he was just stealing some paper work, and how currently the reason he is in her room is so he can be pinned down by the prettiest girl in the fire nation and then asked what her name was. She said her name was Ty lee and wanted to why she shouldn't call the guards,seeing as how she had lowered her guard he told her "if you do call the guards then I won't be able to this" he said as he, in 1 swift motion had her pinned to a bedpost and kissed her deeply.

That was the last thing he remembered because when he woke up the next day he was surrounded by elite firebending soldiers all ready to fire on command, and Ty lee is asleep next to him with a mile wide smile on her face, then there was a loud booming voice that said not to move, the voice was loud enough to wake up Ty lee who sat up straight stretched and with a smile on her face gave scar a lazy hug and said "good morning handsome" she then looked around the room and asked " what's going on?. Are we in trouble" the 11 year old asked with a confused look on her face. The 12 year old bounty hunter looked to her with a mild smirk and said " You'll probably be fine after your parents yell at you and tell you about the lizard birds and the badger bees and you may even be preg net, but there probably gonna try to charged me with rape, treason and what ever else they can get to stick to my already long record. So I'm sorry to say gorgeous but I can't stay for dinner." "Don't worry miss we'll handle this low life" the loud voice said. "Firebenders aim!"... _To Be Continued_


	2. Getaways and Lots of Explanaing To Do

A few side notes,

I know certain words are misspelled (like preg net) I assure you these are on purpose due to the fact that I write during school on a school computer on a school wifi network that if I say certain words (like words you would find during a lemon seen) then school administrators would go through my computer and find some of the things that are not allowed meaning that this story would no longer have any T content making the story K+. Thanks

Also the people scar will of had fling(s) with (so far) will be

June a bounty hunter from the earth kingdom she was 11 at the time of fling(s) Scar was 10

Ty lee a chi blocker and noble daughter from the fire nation she was 11 at time of fling (about to turn 12 in a month) Scar was 12 (turning 13 in 3 months)

Azula fire nation princess fire lord's daughter from the fire nation 13 at time of fling (turning 14 in 12 months) Scar was 15 (turning 16 in 12 months) it was their birth months when they met.

Also so far the story is set a few years before aang brakes free of the ice cube and when he does scar will be 16 and all the other captures will be their normal ages but some will be mothers

I will be as well making all of Scars kids more advanced than normal babies to help the plot

Also Ty lee will be mildly smarter and aggressive, especially towards Scar. And her aura will always mildly pink (she says it comes with being a proud mother)

I own none of this except my OC's

Read all the chapters so you don't get lost!

That was the last thing he remembered because when he woke up the next day he was surrounded by elite firebending soldiers all ready to fire on command, and Ty lee is asleep next to him with a mile wide smile on her face, then there was a loud booming voice that said not to move, the voice was loud enough to wake up Ty lee who sat up straight stretched and with a smile on her face gave scar a lazy hug and said "good morning handsome" she then looked around the room and asked " what's going on?. Are we in trouble" the 11 year old asked with a confused look on her face. The 12 year old bounty hunter looked to her with a mild smirk and said " You'll probably be fine after your parents yell at you and tell you about the lizard birds and the badger bees plus you may even be preg net, but there probably gonna try to charged me with rape, treason and what ever else they can get to stick to my already long record. So I'm sorry to say gorgeous but I can't stay for dinner." "Don't worry miss we'll handle this low life" the loud voiced man said. "Firebenders aim!" the apparent commander yells.

"Wait!" A tall and scrawny looking man yelled as he came running into the room with arms overflowing with scrolls. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in rushed tone "about to apprehend this criminal who has obviously just committed high crimes against the fire nation and crimes on this poor girl." he said in a commanding tone. "No your not, not yet any way" he said in a annoyed tone. "At least not while he has the girl held hostage" he said. "Jor don" Ty lee happily exclaimed releasing scar from her hug. Scar seeing what she was about to do quickly lifting up a cover before she released him from her hug. "Sorry boys, But I don't think this young lady realized she was about to expose herself like that. Ty lee looked down, seeing that all her clothes had been discarded in the night blushes and quickly hides behind scar. Ty lee then deciding to speak up again "ok now let's get everything sorted out". Ty lee said with a mildly annoyed tone. "1st why are all of these people in my room, 2nd why are all these soldiers aiming at me and scar, and 3rd is more of a demand than a question WILL SOMEBODY GET ME SOME CLOTHES!" Ty lee exclaimed. Just then 6 girls who look exactly like Ty lee came running in the room. "TY LEE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!." "did he hurt you" "did it feel good" "what were you thinking!" "here some clothes" one said while throwing her the top part of a sleeping gown. "If I ever see low life I'll tear him apart" the last one said." "Well girls I'm right here" scar said causing all 6 girls to look at him all of them each one with a different expression ranging from fear to happy all the way to anger. As fast as lightning the girls were behind the soldiers asking why they weren't arresting scar. " well I was just about to try and attempt to negotiate this criminal before he inflicts further harm on your sister" said Jor don.

"Negotiate? HA, there's no need to negotiate. Don't you see the boy is surrounded by elite fire nation bodyguards whose accuracy is some of the best in the fire nation". The commander said rather proudly. "Still if a single hair on her head is harmed, her father will have all of our heads" jor don said in a matter of fact tone. "Fine. what are your demands" the commander said in a defeated tone. "Well first I think Ty lee should answer her pretty sister questions." scar said.

"Thank you" Ty lee said "well to answer your questions, yes i'm alright no he did not hurt me, but I am a little sore, yes it felt amazing, It was the heat of the moment, one moment I had a intertur pinned and the next thing I knew he was passionately kissing me against the bedpost and the rest I rather not say with all these soldiers and jor don in the room and also thank you for the clothes" she said "know why do you want to arrest my boy friend" she asked in a annoyed tone. "Well, we want to arrest your 'boyfriend' because he obviously seduced you and tricked you into doing a deed that you did not know the consequences of. You are most likely preg net and unmarried, how can your parents explain that their grandparents when their oldest child is only 11." jor don said. "So Ty lee's gonna be a mom" said one sister "ohh I wanna be a mom" "me too" "me three" "me four" "me five" "me six" they all would of jumped on the bed if the soldiers won't of stopped them. "none of you are doing any thing" the commander yelled "awwwwww" the girls said in union. Scar then quickly stands up "hey if the girls wanna have fun then you should let'em". Scar said in a happy tone. All the sisters suddenly start to drool admiring scars clothes less figure. Sar quickly realising his mistake hopped back into the bed to hide himself.

"Alright let's get everything straightened out 1st you aren't going to arrest him because he didn't commit any crime, he's only a year older than me so what we did is perfectly allowed. 2nd he only forced himself on me with the first kiss which I enjoyed and after that it was completely consensual. And 3rd if you're right about me being preg net shouldn't he stay and be a father for the kids, multiple kids at once run in my family" she said, the last part looking at scar. "Mine to but it skips a generation like my parents". Scar said in a quieter voice. "He may not be guilty of those crimes but he still is guilty of treason for taking you, a nobleman's daughter without the permission from your father and him not being of noble blood only worsens the fact." said the secretary. "And the fact that he is a wanted criminal only gives me more of a reason to turn him in" said the commander in a gruff tone. "Now what do you want for the girl". He said. " All I want is my clothes and that paper work over there on the table" scar said. The secretary agrees gives him his discarded clothes and paperwork. Scar thanks him dresses and tells Ty lee, " thanks for the wild night you were great for your first time. And also is there anything important on the other side of or below the wall in front of us?" he asked with a smirk on his face " no, the just outside and a broom closet below. Ty lee said with a confused look. "Good. You see there's a reason why I'm so good at my job. "And what's your job and what makes you so good at it" Ty lee asks intrigued. "Well half job is to find someone and bring them back dead or alive to collect a reward" he said "like a bounty hunter?" Ty lee asked. "Yes and no the only bounties I take are criminals who are wanted dead or alive, and I bring them in dead or alive, but I rarely do bountyjobs anymore. The jobs I do now a days are way more fun." "And jobs are those" she asked. "Well I get paid a lot of money to, find someone and kill them. Sometimes the client ask me to do it in a certain way ranging from, a entire building gone, to he was there and now all that's there is a crater". He said. Ty lee looking at him with the same look she had after their first kiss last night and wishing they were alone. "And why are you so good at being an assassin" asked one of the sister who along with Jor don are all in the doorway. "I'm glad you asked gorgeous. But I'm afraid I can't tell you, but I can show you" and with that scar shot a combustion blast from his hand at the guards, destroying the wall and killing the guards in front of it. And with that he stood up and kissed Ty lee and each of her sisters on the lips good as a goodbye present.


	3. The South Pole Prisoner

_**Scar's POV**_

 _ **5 months and 3 years later**_

 **Here is a basic description of Scar**

 **Tall, white, muscular, reddish-orange eyes, 16 years old, and black nose length hair. Clothes will be talked about later in chapter.**

 **Re-read chapter 1 because I made a few minor changes and rewrites in it trust me it's worth it!**

 **I will try and update once every 2-3 weeks until this story gets more popular**

 **And without further ado**

 **I own none of this except my OC's and original plots.**

The South Pole Prisoner

As me and malia are traveling to the southern water tribe to find an escaped prisoner on board a fire nation river boat that we 'borrowed' from a smuggler who had spontaneously exploded. As we start to approach a village with some large snow mounds for walls and a shabby looking watch tower. I decide to have some fun with the villagers by bending some more fire into the hot box, causing the ash to turn the snow black. As I watch the villagers scramble into their huts. I then go to wake up malia. Then we go to land on the flat strip of ice before the wall and see a boy about 14, 15 years old wearing southern water tribe armor holding a weird looking club inside of the shabby looking tower. The ship lands and the boy jumps from the tower and starts charging towards me, I decided to have a little fun with him and pull out my flaming flail **(looks like a normal 2 handed flail with 1 big metal ball at the end of a metal cable connected to a mid length metal handle and the spikes on the metal ball of the flail along with the metal ball itself have holes at the end which allows the user to bend fire through the it)** I had found the designs in some sun warrior ruins but I had made some modifications like the metal cable that with the press of a button on the side causes the cable and ball to shoot out with a large amount of force getting hooked on any near by surface allowing me to use it as a grappling hook then with the press of the same button retracts the ball, I can also retract the ball turning it into a mace. As the 'warrior' charges towards me he puts both of his hands on his short sword and started to attack. My flail in mace mode easily breaks his short sword in half and knocks him to the ground and I'm about to finish him when I get hit with a snowball and I turn to see a bunch of kids on the wall throwing snowballs. The warrior then pulls out his odd club begins to attack, I kick the club out of his hands and into the wall, he runs to retrieve his club but I release the cable and ball from the handle and throw the ball right in front of him, he then stops and tries to go around it but I bend a lot of fire through it causing the snow to melt and buries the club. He then runs towards me trying to use his fist, I knock him down and am about to end him when suddenly I hear girl scream "nooo" and suddenly water rises from the sea and drenches me then suddenly freezes. My entire body is frozen solid so I use my breath of fire to free my head but just slightly so I can hear and breathe, I see the shapes of a girl helping the 'warrior' up and hear the 'warrior' say "katara what did you I had that completely under control. I didn't need any of your water magic, and how did you do that anyway I thought your magic was horrible?" he said. "I told you it's not magic it's waterbending, and if it wasn't for me you would have a hunk of metal in your head" she said in a matter of fact tone. "so what do we do with him?" asked the girl. "I don't know you're the one who froze him what do you think we should do?" he said. " well I think should free his head so we can ask him what he wants" katara said. "Do you see how thick that ice is, It would take days to free his head I say we just push him in the water and let him drift" he said. "Fine go get some help from the others back home" katara said as the warriors started to walk off. Seeing as I got all the information I can from these two, I start to build flames in my mouth and I hear katara say "umm sokka I think you should come and see this" she yelled. He then turns around and sees the ice around my head glowing red. He then yells "katara go hide in the village". I then melted my head free and and begin to speak " I can't believe it a waterbender in the southern water tribe I thought they were wiped out years ago, do you know how much gold the fire nation will pay for her?" I ask. "I don't care how much money they'll pay, your not taking my sister." He said in a serious tone holding his retrieved club. "Plus your kinda frozen in ice, so I don't think you'll be doing anything for quite a while" he said smugly. "Actually you're wrong because the whole time we've been talking I've been slowly melting the ice around me to a thin sheet, which I can easily break out of with a amazing posse" I said. And with that I break out of the ice with my flail in mace mood held high in a warrior fashion, while sokka had fallen on his back, slightly laid back watching in aww. "wasn't that amazing" he mumbled. He then got up and resumed his poor stance and began "It still doesn't matter it would be 2 on 1, I doubt you could manage the 2 of us at once he said proudly. "Well then lets even the playing field, you can play with best friend and partner malia while I go fight your sister." I said slylee. "Huh why would I stay here and fight some girl. All girls can do is cook clean and do laundry" he said in a annoyed tone. "Well I don't know what kinda girls you met, but i've met quite a few girls that could easily kill you." I said. " ohh yeah like who." he asked in doubting tone. "well there's Ty lee who can paralyze every nerve in your body, June who can with one punch knock a grown man unconscious, and Princess Azula Daughter of the Fire Lord who can bend blue fire and can talk you into committing a few dozen acts a day of what can be considered high treason against the royal fire nation family for 2 weeks and 2 days straight." I said. "and those are just a few of the many girls I've met and had a few 'affairs' with." I said. "What do you mean by 'affairs'." He asked questioningly. "Well a gentleman never sleeps and tells…but I'm no gentlemen so i'll tell, I ban ged each one more than once, I even got to ban ged Ty lee once alone then all six of her sisters and her agian at once a week later. Y'a know now that I think about it I really should check in on them and see how they're doing….from affare of course" I said. "Yah ya should head back to the fire nation and I'll be glad ta kick you there." He yelled confidently. "Like I said y'll get to fight me again, if ya beat malia, witch is vary unlikely." I said. "enough talk go call your friend so I can give you both a severe beat down". He said. "alright you asked for it" I said. I then pull out a whistle shaped like a tiny fearon and blow it and no sound is heard. "Looks like your whistle is a dud" he said mockingly. "Oh ya then what has you pinned to the snow." I ask. "But nothing has me...ahhh" he yelled as malia pinned him to the snow. "this is malia, a farkon vary deadly and very clever. And be careful if she gets you with her claws, teeth, or anything sharp on her body then you'll pass out and start to see your worst fears." I said. "And malia….. Alive." I said causing her to get a disappointed look on her face. "Please, why would you wanna kill him? Look at'em." I said. She then rolled her eyes agreeing. I then go to climb the ice wall, but slip every time. I then feel more snow balls coming at me "show know fear" yelled a young boy as him and some other kids along with some women and elderly throw snow and ice balls at me, yelling at me to leave their village. I then hear the boy named sokka yell "haa those fire nation boots may look nice, but they'll never let you climb the snow and ice here". He yelled, as malia pinned him again. He then yells "go for the eyes try and blind him. Fight dirty" sokka yells. "I then get hit in the eyes with snow and my vision gets blurred. I then let my temper get the better of me and take off my fire nation winter cloak, revealing my fighting outfit. **(a black shirt revealing his chest and abdomen with black pants and holsters for his flaming flail and blastin dragon gun.)** I then hear a few gasps and then dead silence. "alright you don't want to fight fair then neither will I!" I yelled. And with that I, release fire from my fist and mouth roaring like a tigerdillo. "Thanks Ihro" I say to myself. I then turn around and fire a combustion blast from my chest and release the huge blast destroying what sounds like a ice shelf. I then fire random shots in the air from my hands. I then hear a what sounds like people fleeing, so I turn back to the 'wall' and fire a combustion blast from my chest and destroy the wall. I then wipe the snow out of my eyes and see a little boy running towards the a tent, I grab him and yell "unless you want to see this kid turned to a pile of ash, everyone will come out and line up". Everyone then comes out with terrified looks on their faces. "You to waterbender" I yell. Then a old lady decides to speak up "she's long gone you'll never find her" the old lady said. "I'm not here for the waterbender. I'm just here for some information there's a criminal that's been hiding out here and I want to know if there are any abandoned caves that he could be hiding in." I said comley. "If you're just here for information then why did you attack us" she asked harshly. "I didn't attack you, that crazy kid came charging at me with weird looking weapons so I had to defend myself and have a little fun. If I was really trying to do any real harm then malia would be gnawing on sokka's lifeless corpse" I said. "Fine. There's an old fire nation war ship frozen in ice a few miles away there should be some caves under it he could be in too." She said. "Now please release the boy and leave" she demands. I thank her and release a small chuckle "I don't kill women or children. I just use threats and fancey firebending to make them cooperate". I said frankly while lowering my fist from his head. He then runs to an older woman who looks to be his mother cowering in fear as she puts on a brave face, yet while at I look at her I see pure fear literally radiating off her, it's kind of funny. "what do you fear so much that would make you put on such a poorly made mask of courage". I ask the women. She looks down to the ground smiles and let's lose a few tears and begins to speak "the pain of losing my child and my other children, my last living family member's. My mother died of a fever a few years ago, my father died in the last raid on the southern water tribe and besides them all of the rest of my family was taken years before I was even thought of because they were waterbenders. This war has taken everything from me but, my children, their father/my husband, there father's side of the family, and my home." she said sorrowly "You won't understand why I wear such a poorly made mask of courage, I wear this poorly made of courage because my real one could not take all the heartbreak anymore so it broke." she said angrily. "You dare lecture me about heartbreak? About sorrow? You know nothing about my life. Well if you think your life is so bad then why don't you hear about mine". I said. "My father was a colonel from the earth kingdom and a non bender. My mother was firebender from the fire nation capital city. My father was in a valley when it flooded, he was dead before I was even born. And my mother also died of a illness, one that not even some of the best doctors in the world could cure and when she died I had nowhere to live because our house was the quarters for the headmaster of the Royal Fire Academy For Girls, of which she was the youngest headmaster in history. Since I had no family and I was 6 years old and sent to a orphanage in the earth colonies. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet because all her medical bills and funeral cost drained her savings. And to top it all off my mother never started my formal education because she wanted me to know all about firebending, its forms and bending the elements in general. I can train a waterbender better than most waterbending masters could. The only things I learned in my life are, how to fight using bending, how to fight with weapons, how to tame animals, how to be a good thief, where to hit to keep someone paralyzed for long periods of time, how to charm a girl into bed with me **(hint hint)** ,how to kill, how to cook,and how not to blow myself up with the most dangerous form of firebending, which if I may tell you has been the cause of death with everyone else who was ever able to use it. The only other combustion bender alive accidentally blew off his own arm and leg when he was a child because he couldn't control it. Every combustion bender who has ever lived has ended up blowing themselves up directly or indirectly with this amazing gift. My life has been full of heartbreak since I was 6 years old. I don't even have a place to call home, yet I still have a mask of courage that is stronger than ever." I said. She looks at me and says "I'm sorry I didn't know" she apologies. "Do you have a wife or any children". She asked. "Probably, I've been with many women many times and consumed large amounts of drink while doing so and left the next day or night. For all I know I could of fathered a nation and married a palace as well". I said reminiscing about good times. "Well then I must be heading off if we're going to make it there before night fall". I said and started to leave from the hole I had made earlier. "Malia come" I command while throwing her a treat for keeping sokka pinned in the exact same place and in the exact same position and leave to search the ship… _to be continued_


End file.
